He, She, and We
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: If only all these things she did would one day be his, he'd be the happiest man in the world, but it was hard for him. He was hurt and she was confused, but to keep her from worrying he gave her his signature grin and would throw an arm around her neck and nuzzle his nose in her hair like he always did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is a request from one of my reviewers, marlynyoussef aka life****. As you see, it didn't take me long to think of something to write, so I hope you guys enjoy! Slight OOC maybe... Anyway...  
**

**Enjoy! :)**

He liked the look of her porcelain face and warm, honey brown eyes. He liked the way her blonde locks fell down gracefully over shoulders and the way she would blow a strand out of the way when it fell in her face. He liked the way she would pout and furrow her eyebrows in concentration when she was trying to figure something out. He liked the way she would smile at him when they talked and he liked the way she would wrap her arms around his neck from behind when they saw each other.

If only all these things she did would one day be his, he'd be the happiest man in the world, but it was hard for him. He was hurt and she was confused, but to keep her from worrying he gave her his signature grin and would throw an arm around her neck and nuzzle his nose in her hair like he always did.

"Jaden," she would softly chuckle," I told you about that. It tickles."

"Hmm... And I'll continue doing it until because of that," he'd say.

She'd give him a smile and lean into his arms anyway, fiddling with the broken phone in her hand." Are you sure we have to go get a new phone for me? I mean, I'm sure-"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, as she would always ask this when too attached to something of hers." This is broken, Alexis. We're going to come out the store with a new phone," was his answer.

A small frown forms on Alexis' face, giving in to his persuasion." Fine," is what she says.

...

He got annoyed when she forced him to do his school work earlier and not the day before classes started up again. To him, doing his work the day before was getting it done much faster because you knew you had a time limit.

She would sit close to him, using her pencil as a pointer and explaining to him the work. He'd be hunched over while leaning on his elbow and half listening as she explains to him. At this, she'd furrow her eyebrows and poke him with her sharp pencil, making him wince.

"Jay, are you listening to me?" she would ask him with impatience.

"Yes." this is his answer every time.

"Then what did I just say?" is her comeback.

"Something about the princess of Japan and her brother's assassination because he was labled a tyrant?"

"How did you do that?" she pouts, hitting him on his head with her pencil.

"I was only half listening, really," he shrugs.

"Just do your work, Jaden," she grumbles.

...

He hates when she becomes drunk, because it would put him in a bad mood. When she was drunk, she would get clingy and touchy, which made him uncomfortable. She would also only want to be with him, making him always have to take her back to his apartment with him.

"Come on, Lex, you need to go to bed."

"I don't want too," she grumbles, tracing a drunk hand down his arm." I'm not tired and neither are you."

"But I am tired, Lex," he says, swapping her arm off his shoulder.

She goes around and climbs on his lap, straddling his waist and burying her head into his neck." Mmm, I'll make sure you're not," she purrs, sliding her hands up his chest.

A blush spreads across his face, putting a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back some." Alexis, don't make me-"

She cuts him off by giving him a long silent kiss. She tilts her head, a small frown forming on her face." Shush, can you? Just for once?" she proceeds to kiss him again.

He stops her, pushing her off of him and giving her water." Drink this, Lex."

"Wha-"

He forces her to drink it, immediately making the blonde go limp." Sorry, Alexis," he whispers, tucking her under his covers and exiting the room.

He was always ready to make water with sleeping pills when she was drunk. The next morning, though, she throws objects at him for doing that to her for the 62nd time.

...

He wonders why she always turns down a date when asked. She would always say she was not ready for a relationship yet or wrap her arm around his and say he was her boyfriend. One time, though, she became excited over getting a date.

"Slow down, Lex. Start over," he says while the blonde claps her hands and makes her way over to his couch.

"I got a date!"

He raises a eyebrow in confusion." You're pretty neutral when it comes to dating. Why are you excited now?"

Her cheeks turn red." W-Well, this is a co-worker at my job... And... I might have had a crush on him for a while..." she trails off in embarrassment.

His eyes widen as he sits dowm next to her." You never told me you had a crush, Alexis? Why were you so quite about it?" he asks.

"I was too embarrassed to tell you, but when he asked me out, I just had to come tell you..." she covers her face with her hands, cheeks red as the lawn mower she owned.

He sits quietly for a minute, understanding her reasons. He decides to ask," What's his name?"

"Zane Truesdale."

...

The first time he meets Zane Truesdale, he is dragged to her favorite desert cafe unwillingly. He thinks he knows why she liked him. He was the exact kind of guys she described to him when asked what kind of guys she liked.

"I hear you're Alexis' friend from middle school. Nice to meet you, Jaden," Zane says, holding out a hand.

He has half the mind to not shake it, as this man dating Alexis made him feel a tug of pain in his chest. Not to be rude, he decides to shake it anyway." Yeah, Alexis, has told me a lot about you in the last month. She might be twenty-one, but she can talk a lot when it comes to it."

Zane laughs. Jaden didn't know if it was at his comment or the red blush that spread across Alexis' face." Hmm, you're lucky to know Alexis. She's has a very comforting atmosphere."

"Comforting? I wouldn't- Ow!" Jaden rubs his side, casting a small glare at the girl next to him.

"Jaden..." she whispers harshly.

He rolls his eyes with a sigh." Anyway, I'm glad Alexis has a boyfriend like you. I'm sure you'll take good care of her."

He didn't like the way he felt saying this.

...

He's not surprised to find a ring on her finger six months later. They were really close and she didn't spend as much time with him as they use to. So, when they told him about their engagement, he didn't know what to think.

"Jaden, are you okay with this?" she asks, looking at him for approval.

He grins, pretending not to feel his dislike of this announcement. He grins." I'm all for it, Lex. Congratulations."

She frowns, noticing the grin did not reach his eyes." I mean, if you-"

"Alexis," he cuts her off sharply." This is your future. Not mine. If you want to marry, Mr. Emo over here, I'm all for it. I just get dibs on having the next slice of cake after you guys."

She looks at her future husband who is slightly casting a glare at her friend and stifles a laugh." Oh, Zane, Jaden's just playing."

"If we're talking about the emo part, I'm not so sure."

Alexis sighs." Jaden..."

Zayn balls his fist, eye twitching in annoyance." Shut up, Jaden."

...

Four months later, she walks down the aisle in a white dress, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He can't help but love the way her hair is half way pinned and falls over her shoulder in soft curls. A big smile is on her face as she walks down the aisle, her arm looped with her brother's.

He watches her step on the alter and face the groom. She leans over and cast a small smile at him. He returns it, but it wasn't with feeling. He is glad to see her marry someone she loves, but he doesn't know if his heart hurts because he knows he knows he won't see her as much or if he loves her.

He is confused, but this is her day, and he knows she wants him to smile on her day, so he does.

...

He doesn't understand her excitement when she tells him she is pregnant a year later. Wouldn't she call a fellow female friend? Not a male one.

_"Yes, Jaden, I'm pregnant!"_

He pulls the phone away from his ear and lets out a sigh." I see you're excited, Lex, but don't scream please."

_"Oh, sorry..."_

" Um, why are you telling me, though? Have you told Zayn yet?"

_"No, not yet. I'm going to tell him when he comes home. And I'm telling you because you're my best friend."_

"I know that, but you couldn't tell a female best friend?"

_"I don't have one," she answers._

He groans." Anyway, how far along are you?"

_"Six weeks. I hope it's a boy."_

"Or it could be a girl."

"_Mother's instinct, Jaden."_

...

One night, he gets a phone call from the hospital. He immediately throws clothes on and rushes out the door when he hears three words only.

Zane. Alexis. Car Accident.

...

He is devastated to hear that the baby has died and that they didn't know if Zane would survive. Alexis was severely injured, but her life was not in danger. He begs the doctors to let him see her, but all they say is that her condition is unstable.

He asks if she knew about her baby yet, and they answer that they will not tell her until she is better.

She has an eighty-five percent chance of becoming blind.

...

He soothes her quietly and rubs circles in her back as she just found out the death of her baby and husband. He cries too, but only quietly, as she is already sobbing loud and hard.

"I killed them, Jaden... I killed Zane... I killed our baby..." she cries loudly, her sobs muffled into his neck and her arms wrapped around him tightly.

He rubs circles in her back, trying his best not to cry out loud either. He had to be strong for her. This was her family. She was the one in despair right now." You didn't kill them, Alexis. It was an accident," he mumbles.

"Yes, it was... I made Zane look away from the road... We were angry... A-and... And... Jaden, I miss them..." she cries until he is sure she runs out of tears.

He is sad to see the one he loves like this.

She leans her head on his chest, a dark laugh escaping her lips." I killed them... I killed them... It's all my fault... I killed them and they're never coming back to me, are they?"

Her happiness is ruined.

...

It's half a year before she gets over the death of her husband and baby. During that time, he lets her live with him. And during that time, he adopted a four year old. She was very energetic and playful, but he made sure she didn't make to much noise to disturb her.

"Angie," she calls softly, looking for the brown haired four year old." Angie, where are you?"

Big, golden eyes peak around a corner, looking at the older woman before her." Yes, Miss Lexi?"

She can't help but smile at the little girl." Where's your daddy?"

"He's taking the boxes downstairs for our new house. Mmm, but I think he'll be back up soon," Angie looks down at the plushy bunny in her hand, hugging the toy tightly.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Has he made dinner yet?"

"No."

"Then would you like to help me make dinner since he's been working so hard? It's a surprise for your daddy and my best friend."

Angie grins, grabbing the older woman's hand and leading them to the kitchen." I like you a lot, Miss Lexi."

A pain runs through her heart as she wonders if this what her life would be like if her baby was still living. A little girl to hold a hand and talk too.

"I love you also, though, and I hope you feel better, too. Daddy gets sad when your sad. He doesn't like it. He tells me he wishes you could smile again like you use to."

She smiles, a real smile, and bends down and hugs Angie while placing a kiss on her forehead." Thank you, Angelise."

...

He can't lie when days he likes the way people often mistake them for a real family and not just friends. It amuses him the way her face turns a bright red at the thought.

"Why, aren't you all the cutest family!" the cashier gushes as she checks out their groceries." You're little girl is adorable!"

"No," they start at the same time," We're not married."

"Oh, child out of wedlock, then?"

"No, we're friends," he answers." She is my daughter, though, but by adoption."

"Oh," the lady nods." Well, you are all still cute."

They sigh in defeat.

...

He decides to ask her out on an outing, just him and her while Angie stays with his parents. She accepts and says yes, a smile on her face and her hands clasped together in front of her. This takes him by surprise, but he soon recovers and throws a fist in the air once she exits the room.

When the date starts, it is quite awkward for him as he remembers that he was out on a date with his friend who just lost her husband more than half a year ago. As it goes on, he starts to loosen up, making her laugh the way she'd laugh a couple of years ago.

At the end of the date, he finally confesses, but gives her time to think about it. He is not surprised. She'll have to get use to the fact of being in a relationship with someone again.

He doesn't rush her and waits patiently for his answer.

...

He decides that Angie, Alexis, and he should go on an outing at the park. She cooks with Angie while he packs the car and their belongings. Of course, when it is time for them to go, he accidentally leaves Angie in the house.

One they arrive at the park, he sets down the blanket while Alexis watches and Ange runs off to play.

When the two adults settle themselves, she says," I think I am ready for another relationship. And I know you would never hurt me."

A small smile forms on his lips." Angie would be glad to have a mother figure, too, don't you think?"

She blushes." W-Well-"

"You can finally be a mother, Lex. I know that's been paining you for a long time that you aren't."

He places a hand on top of hers and looks away with a laugh." I'm just teasing."

He will make her happy again.

...

This time, he is the one to say "I do" to her.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I don't have much to write since I'm not supposed to be up at this time.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY, so I know I haven't updated any of my GX stories in a while, but I decided to work on one story at a time. And right now, that's my Fairy Tail story, but I **_**will **_**finish An Unexpected Romance. I decided to give you all this companion one shot to He, She, and We (I actually wrote this back at the beginning of last school year). It's from Alexis' POV and I also changed a few things that I will go back and change in chapter one eventually. Like quite a few things after the car accident is different. Also, this is also much longer than last chapter, so it's something for you all to enjoy until I get back to An Unexpected Romance.**

**Enjoy! :)**

She liked the way his bangs fell over his eyes. She liked the way his brown eyes lit up when he became excited. She liked the way he pulled her into hug when he knew she was feeling down. She liked the way he would groan in frustration when he found something difficult. She liked the way he would let her lean in his chest when they were either reading or playing on the phone together. She liked the way he never failed to bring her strawberry cupcake and a single red rose and tell her, "I love you" on her birthday every year.

Maybe if she taken his words seriously, they would have gone where fate would have taken them. She was conflicted and he was hurt somehow, but she ignored it in favor of seeing him smile.

"Lex," is what he would call her," Why are we even here?"

"So we can get the ingredients for the Christmas cookies," Alexis would answer.

"But you've been looking at the back of that same box for five minutes," Jaden groaned.

She laughs at him, finally putting the box in the cart." I had to make sure the ingredients were good."

"I guess that's my Lex for you," he grinned.

...

She becomes frustrated when she lets him sleep over and he wants to be in close coordinates with her. He would wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair.

She would become annoyed for a minute before snuggling into his embrace and whispering softly," Goodnight, Jaden."

"Hey, Lex," Jaden whispers shortly after she tells him goodnight.

"What?" she replies.

"I...Well, I... Nevermind," he unwraps his arms around her and turns to the other side without mumbling a word.

...

She calms him down when he finds out his former girlfriend played him. She knows he's sad, but it consists of mostly anger because she was right when she once said something was off about her.

Jaden kicks the wall, leaving a slight sent."Argh!"

Alexis puts a hand on his shortly softly before he brushes it off and bites out bitterly," I should have listened to you, Alexis."

"It's fine, Jaden. You didn't have to listen to me. It was just-"

"I really came to like her, Lex," he mumbles sadly.

"Came to like her?" this confuses the blonde." Did you... Did you like someone else why you were dating her?"

"I did and I still do," he says in soft voice that she rarely hears from him." But it's unrequited."

He leaves silently.

* * *

She wonders how he feels about her first boyfriend. She developed a crush on him a while ago and actually enjoys their first date. She decides to introduce him to Jaden.

They meet at her favorite dessert cafe. He cracks a joke or two, but she notices he seems hesitant in everything he says. When he jokes about her in front of her lover, she elbows him and he frowns.

Once it's time to leave, he shake's Zane's hand and pulls it back just as quickly. The drive back to her apartment is silent.

She knows he didn't like it.

...

On her wedding day, she walks down the aisle with a small smile, but ends up smiling widely when she sees Jaden on the fornt row. Her hands sweat as she wonders if she reallys wants this. She said yes because of Zane. Not that she didn't love him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

She says," I do," once their wedding vows are said and looks at Jaden, who seems hurt in his eyes. He sees her gaze and he smiles back at her softly.

She knows that smile was for her because it he was her day and she knows he wants her to smile.

...

Her first argument with Zane is when they're driving to her parent's house to tell them about her pregnancy.

He thinks they should move.

She doesn't want to.

He asks is it because of Jaden.

Alexis doesn't answer and he repeats it once, twice, then looks at her and repeats it loudly.

Next thing she knows, a truck hits their car just as Zane pulls her into him protectively, and she blacks out.

...

When she's finally awake, she finds out her baby is dead and so is her husband. Jaden comes later and she cries in his arms.

He's warm.

* * *

She lives with him for the rest of the year and she slowly heals.

A year has passed when he comes to her in a mess and shock one morning.

"Alexis," he croaks out.

She knows something is wrong.

"You know, my ex-girlfriend... Amber... She's pregnant.. With my baby..." he mutters while holding his head in his hands.

She doesn't react, but she says," Didn't you break up when she played you almost two years ago?"

Jaden nods." Yes, but now she knows what it feels like... Not too long ago, we slept with each other out of hurt feelings. She's really sorry now, but I'm confused. I like her, but I don't love her."

Alexis stays silent.

"She wants to keep the baby since we kinda kept in contact that night. I don't if I'm ready yet, though."

Alexis hates to see him like this. She gently grabs his hands and says," Do what you think is the right thing to do."

He decides he wants the baby too.

...

Amber moves in with them when she's six months into her pregnancy. Alexis doesn't mind because it makes him smile a bit more when she's around.

She watches from the kitchen as Jaden puts his ear to Amber's growing belly and he laughs when he feels the baby kick. Amber laughs with him as she runs her fingers through his brown locks.

Alexis' heart tightens as she thinks maybe that would have been her and her husband if the accident hadn't happened.

She doesn't notice the tears that start to fall.

...

Her heart breaks as she watches Jaden break down in tears as Amber slowly dies in front of him after childbirth.

"We have a daughter, Amber," he cries." Please don't leave... I really enjoyed my time with you."

"Your... Your mother's name was Angelise, right?" Amber's eyes start to slowly close. She squeezes his hand with strength she has left." Angelise... is a... is a beautiful name."

"Amber..."

"Let's call her Angie for short... An-Angelise... Yu...k...i..."

Her fingers slip from his.

Alexis cries when she sees her best friend let out a strangled scream as he falls to his knees at the side of the bed.

...

She visits her grave with him and Angie after a year. Angie, now one years old, keeps a wide smile on his face and completely happy.

It makes her just as happy.

* * *

Another year passes and Alexis watches Jaden study hard to enter law school, something that he never liked doing back in high school and college.

She feeds and puts Angie to sleep for him so he wouldn't be interrupted, but she decides later that the interruption is needed as she places a plate of the cookies she made earlier in front of him.

"You've been working hard," she says softly as he gazes up at her with a small, tired smile." You deserve cookies at least."

"Thanks, Lex," he says, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

She's quiet before saying," Angie called me "mama" today."

Jaden is silent for a long time, which makes her think maybe that was the wrong thing to say. He soon speaks up and replies," Well, you are the only woman in her life right now and have been helping me take care of her the past two years. I thank you for that. I think "mama" is a title that you deserve, don't you think?"

"But I'm not-" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"You might not be her biological mother and it makes me sad that she'll never meet her mother, but she has you and you've been the greatest mother to her." he grabs her hand and squeezes it before going back to his work.

She stands there with a small blush on her face and then smiles to herself as she exits the room with a soft," Goodnight, Jaden."

_Mama._

_..._

Three year old Angie asks her a surprising question one day.

"Mama, where's daddy?" Angie asks one day as she leans into Alexis' chest, who's reading her a book before bed." He's not home yet."

"Daddy has to stay at school for an extra hour," she answers.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love daddy?"

Alexis stops, casting her eyes down towards the book in her hand." I... I..." she breathes out." Yes, I do. I love your daddy very much."

...

Alexis is surprised when Jaden asks her out on an outing one day while Angie stays with his parents. She accepts and says and yes and finds the grin that spreads across his face quite cute. She knows he throws a fist up in the air in victory once she leaves the room.

When the date starts, it's a bit awkward for them. It's mostly awkward for Jaden at first and she's glad when he loosens up a bit.

At the end of the date, he confesses and this takes Alexis by surprise. She didn't think he felt the same way for her at all. She wants to say yes, but she feels guilty after her accident with her husband, so she says she'll think about it.

He nods in understanding and she thanks him for it.

...

One day, Jaden decides to take her and Angie out for and outing at the park. She packs the food she made with Angie while he packs their belongings in the car.

Once they arrive and have everything settled, Alexis watches Angie play in the grass with a smile on her face." Hey, Jaden?" Alexis calls.

He turns to looks at her.

"About that night... I think I'm ready for another relationship now. I've loved you now for the longest," Alexis lets the words come out her mouth naturally." And I think Zane would want me to move on and be the mother to Angie that I couldn't be to our baby as I am now."

Alexis feels a large hand placed over hers and she looks at Jaden, who has the biggest grin on his face." Thank you, Alexis."

She knows he'll make her happy.

...

She is definitely sure this time when she smiles at the man in front of her and says," I do."

* * *

**And that's it! I know this was kinda sudden, but like I said, I actually wrote this last August. I enjoyed this one a bit more than the last chapter. The change of how Jaden got Angie is because I remember a reviewer saying maybe she could have been Jaden's child from another woman and I went with that. I'll make changes to last chapter eventually. **

**Read and Review!**

**And Ramadan Mubarak! :)**


End file.
